Mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, are becoming increasingly powerful and ubiquitous, and applications for these computerized devices have begun to offer extensive functionality. Many of these mobile computing devices are provided with several pre-installed applications (often referred to as “apps”) that offer at least a basic set of functions (e.g., telephony, photo capture, web browsing, email, and navigation). In addition, numerous such apps are available for downloaded and installation from online app stores or markets.
As the functionality of mobile computing devices and applications executable thereby has expanded, so has the importance of the user interface in ensuring a lightweight and intuitive mechanism for providing input to and receiving feedback from the mobile computing device.